


[vidlet] Vegetarian Life

by sanguinity



Series: ceci ne pas une vid [4]
Category: The Invasion of the Body Snatchers (1956)
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man who plants a garden is a very happy man!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vidlet] Vegetarian Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giandujakiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/gifts).



> Original Fantasticks Off-Broadway Cast, "Plant a Radish"
> 
> Warnings: child running in front of a car, violence against a plant with a human face.
> 
> Created for ghost-lingering's “[Silent Fandoms](http://ghost-lingering.dreamwidth.org/166967.html),” Festivids 2014. More information about that project and this collection is available on the series page.

**Lyrics:**

Every turnip green!  
Every kidney bean!  
Every plant grows according to the plot!  
  
While with progeny,  
It's hodge-podgenee.  
For as soon as you think you know what kind you've got,  
It's what they're not!


End file.
